A Tristeza da Partida – Volte para mim NC  LT
by Moony F
Summary: Remo Lupin e Ninfadora Tonks se casaram. Mas o lobisomem está arrependido do que fez e resolve abandonar a família, deixando Tonks triste e magoada. Será mesmo que Lupin a ama como disse? Ou só se casou por conveniência? Contém NC :


**Song Fic**

**Título: **_A Tristeza da Partida – Volte para mim_

**Shiper: **_Lupin/Tonks_

**Música: **_**"**__When You're Gone"_

**Período: **_"DH"_

A porta da frente se abriu e Tonks entrou, dirigindo-se à sala de visitas, onde seu pai lia uma revista sentado no sofá.

_ Boa noite, pai. - cumprimentou-o Tonks, dando-lhe um beijo e sentando no outro sofá.

_ Boa noite, querida. Problema? – o senhor notou a preocupação no rosto da filha.

_ Muitos. O ministério está uma confusão. Todos com muito medo, ninguém confia em mais ninguém . – a mulher suspirou – Acho que, inclusive, estou sendo monitorada. Sem falar que meus pés estão me matando... Olha como estão inchados! – Tonks, que estava descalça, esticou os pés para o pai ver. Nisso, sua mãe entrou na sala, trazendo três copos de suco de maracujá em uma bandeja.

_ Sabe o que é isso? Gravidez.

_ Mas, mãe, só tenho um mês de gestação...

_ Sim, filha, mas quando estamos grávidas, nosso organismo muda rápido.

_ O organismo e o corpo... Mãe, pai, eu engordo a cada dia... Olha o meu quadril – Tonks se levantou passando as mãos pelo quadril – e os meus seios estão enormes também – e colocou as mãos nos seios.

_ Dora, isso é normal.

_ É normal, mas não quero ficar feia... Meu marido não vai mais nem olhar para mim, pai.

_ Deixa de ser boba. Senta aí e toma seu suco. Você precisa se alimentar bem. – Andrômeda entregou o suco à filha que obedeceu a mãe. Levou o copo à boca e deu um gole. Depois, atirou a cabeça para trás, fechando os olhos.

_ Por falar no meu marido, ele já chegou?

_ Sim. Está lá em cima – respondeu o sr. Tonks – E me parece que não está muito bem, não: cara de poucos amigos, preocupado.

_ Acho que você deveria parar de trabalhar, filha.

_ Ai, de novo esse assunto, mãe!

_ É perigoso, querida. O Ministério está sob o comando de _Você-Sabe-Quem_... Você é membro da Ordem da Fênix... E se te pegarem? Você está grávida!

_ Mãe, relaxa. Vou ficar bem e seu neto também, dona Andrômeda. – e deu um sorriso para os pais.

_ Não adianta, Andie. Ela é tão teimosa quanto você.

_ Olha só quem fala: o homem mais "cabeça-dura" que já conheci.

_ Mas bem que você gosta desse "cabeça-dura" aqui que eu sei.

_ Não gosto. Eu o amo.

_ Também te amo, Andie. – e retribuiu o selinho que sua mulher o havia dado. Tonks observava a tudo com um sorriso no rosto. Era ótimo ver que seus pais ainda se amavam muito, apesar do tempo e das dificuldades do dia-a-dia. A mulher levantou ainda admirando a demonstração de carinho dos pais.

_ É melhor eu subir, tomar meu banho, ver meu marido... Sabe, não estou afim de ver meus pais se agarrando. – e, fazendo uma cara como se estivesse com nojo, subiu as escadas que davam para o primeiro andar da casa e entrou na porta à esquerda. Lupin estava deitado na cama com um braço no rosto [tampando os olhos] e o outro em cima da barriga, usando um short largo, sem camisa. Tonks se aproximou dele, sentou na beirada da cama e, levemente, mexeu em seus cabelos castanhos. Ela adorava esses cabelos: lisos, num castanho quase louro e com alguns fios brancos, caindo nos olhos. Na verdade, Tonks adorava cada pedacinho daquele homem. Os braços e o tórax eram levemente definidos e, em ambos, havia alguns arranhões e cicatrizes, resultado de anos de tranformações dolorosas. Havia uma em especial no tórax, grande e um pouco profunda, que Tonks adora, se sentia atraída por ela. Olhando para o marido adormecido, ela passou levemente sua mão por essa cicatriz.

_Ele é tão lindo. Eu o amo tanto_, pensava, enquanto o via dormir. Passado um tempo assim, Tonks se virou e levantou para ir tomar banho, mas foi impedida por uma que agarrou seu pulso e ela virou o rosto para confirmar quem a estava impedindo.

_ Desculpa, não queria acordá-lo. – disse a mulher com um sorriso no rosto.

_ Não acordou. Só estava cochilando. – Tonks sentou novamente na beira da cama e deu um selinho em Lupin.

_ Você está bem? Como foi seu dia? – perguntou ainda sorrindo.

_ Estou bem. E, apesar de toda essa campanha contra o Harry que Voldemort está fazendo, ainda há muita gente disposta a lutar por ele. E você, como foi lá no Ministério?

_ Aquilo lá está um horror e estou sendo monitorada.

_ Eles sabem que você pertence à Ordem.

_ Com certeza sabem.

_ E também sabem que está casada com um lobisomem membro da Ordem. – ela fingiu não ouvir.

_ O assunto da vez é que a Umbridge foi nomeada Chefe do Departamento de Registro dos Nascidos-Trouxas – o lobisomem olhou perplexo para a esposa e sentou na cama de modo que suas costas ficaram apoiadas na cabeceira de madeira escura – Sabe o que isso significa, não é?

_ Muitos inocentes irão, no mínimo, parar em Azkaban, incluindo crianças.

_ Nem tive coragem de contar para os meus pais... – a metamorfomaga abaixou os olhos.

_ Vai ficar tudo bem.

Remo colocou sua mão sobre a de sua mulher que estava apoiada no colchão. Aos poucos, ele foi subindo até chegar ao rosto dela, fazendo-a fechar os olhos. Era difícil resisti àquela mulher. Então, Lupin se aproximou e começou a beijá-la lentamente, enquanto suas mãos se moviam para a nuca de Tonks. Aquela boca era tão macia... E a pele tão lisa e perfumada.

O beijo foi ficando mais profundo, mas continuava lento. Remo queria aproveitar cada segundo... Dora também não tinha pressa. O homem puxou a mulher para si e deslizou as mãos para suas costas, por baixo da blusa preta de Tonks. Esta, por sua vez, tinha seus dedos entre os cabelos castanhos de Lupin.

Depois de um tempo [nenhuma dos dois saberia dizer quantos minutos se passaram], Tonks passou uma perna por cima do corpo de Remo, sentando em seu colo. O maroto tirou a blusa, deixando a mostra, o sutiã de Tonks. Fazia um contraste lindo: o negro do sutiã junto com a pele branca dele estavam o deixando mais louco ainda. De uma só vez, Remo deitou Dora na cama e ficou por cima dela, passando a beijar seu pescoço. Enquanto se apoiava no braço direito e alternava beijos e leves mordidas no pescoço e na orelha, a mão esquerda ia da cintura até a coxa: bem devagar, ele abriu o botão de jeans de Tonks, depois o zíper e, com habilidade, livrou a mulher da peça, deixando-a somente de lingerie. A jovem de cabelos coloridos [neste momento com sua cor natural – preto] também tirou a bermuda do marido, revelando uma cueca Box branca e todo o seu desejo.

A interação do casal era imensa. Um sabia o que o outro queria sem precisar falar; conheciam cada parte do corpo, cada lugar onde o outro mais sentia prazer. Remo queria proporcionar o máximo de prazer para a mulher que tanto amava. Beijava seus seios, já livres da proteção da lingerie e fez um caminho pela barriga, chegando ao ventre. Tonks, instintivamente, levantou as pernas, flexionando os joelhos e os afastou, como se pedisse para o lobisomem continuar. E ele obedeceu: beijava e sugava, subindo e descendo... A mulher segurava a cabeça do marido, fazendo pressão contra seu sexo quente e úmido e tinha a respiração tão acelerada que podia-se ouvir até um leve gemido. Quando Lupin percebeu que ela estava chegando ao ápice, ele parou e recomeçou a subir, detendo-se por alguns minutos nos seios dela e alcançando a boca com um beijo cheio de paixão e desejo.

_ Eu te amo. – sussurrou no ouvido da metamorfomaga que apertou ainda mais as nádegas do homem.

Em questão de segundos, o único pano que ainda restava em Remo, ou seja, a cueca, foi tirado e jogado longe da cama. Sem desgrudarem os lábios, o lobisomem foi se encaixando na mulher. Ora os movimentos eram lentos, ora eram rápidos. Ora Tonks mordia o lóbulo da orelha do companheiro, ora lhe arranhava as costas, arrancando alguns suspiros dele.

A sintonia era tanta que os dois chegaram juntos ao desfecho como se tivessem combinado. Cansado, Lupin permaneceu sobre Tonks com a cabeça apoiada em seus seios, sentindo seu corpo suado e sua respiração voltar ao normal. Por sua vez, ela brincava com o cabelo molhado de suor dele, afastando a franja de testa e beijando.

_ Nossa, querido, o que em você? Há tempos que não transávamos assim. – Remo a olhou: ela tinha uns olhos lindos, um castanho escuro maravilhoso.

_ Há tempos que não fazíamos amor. – a corrigiu e deu mais um longo selinho nela – Quero que voe saiba o quanto eu te amo, o quanto você é importante para mim. Por favor, nunca se esqueça disso nem duvide. – seu tom de voz era sério e firme.

_ Está acontecendo algo? – o homem balançou a cabeça negativamente. Não poderia falar agora; não logo após ter feito amor com a mulher da sua vida – Sabe, é como se fosse acontecer alguma coisa. Como se fosse uma despedida.

_ Acho melhor tomar banho. Daqui a pouco sua mãe vem chamar para jantar.

Tonks ficou olhando para o marido até que ele saiu de cima dela.

_ Você não vem também? – perguntou, já de pé enrolada num lençol.

_ Vai indo na frente, vou daqui a pouco. – deu um beijo na mão esticada dela, forçando um sorriso.

A mulher se encaminhou para o banheiro, encostando a porta ao passar e, no instante seguinte, Lupin começou a chorar. Não queria ter que tomar essa decisão, mas era preciso, era o certo a se fazer [pelo menos para ele]. O homem chorava feito uma criança; Tonks, que observava a cena pela fresta da porta, começou a chorar. Ela sabia o significado daquele choro... O significado daqueles momentos de amor que acabara de viver. Realmente era uma despedida.

A bruxa foi em direção ao marido, sentou na cama e o abraçou, os dois chorando muito.

_ Não me deixe, Remo. Não me deixe. Por favor.

_ Desculpa – ele não olhou nos olhos dela. Do contrário, perderia as forças. Afastando Tonks, levantou-se, vestiu sua cueca e uma calça comprida que apanhou no armário – Não dá mais. O mundo está em guerra e, nó, aqui, vivendo uma fantasia – tentava colocar o máximo de indiferença na voz, mas as lágrimas não ajudavam.

_ Fantasia? – ela também se levantara e o via arrumar algumas roupas na mala. – Que idéia é essa? Por que não dá mais, Remo?

_ Nós nunca deveríamos ter nos envolvido.

_ Ah, por Deus, é de novo aquela história de ser velho, pobre e perigoso demais para mim. – o bruxo fechara sua mala e, pela primeira vez, olhou para queles olhos tão lindos e hipnotizantes.

_ Você não entende!

_ Não mesmo – a voz começava a se alterar, agora que o choro estava controlado.

_ Eu sou um lobisomem...

_ Sério? Não sabia. – disse Tonks ironicamente.

_ ...um monstro que vive à margem da sociedade. Todos me viram as costas, se afastam de mim, falam coisas que ninguém gostaria de ouvir e eu acabei tranformando você num paria também. A sociedade vai te julgar.

_ Que me julgue! Eu não estou nem aí para a opinião dos outros. Sempre soube que você era um lobisomem e nunca me importei. Me casei sabendo das consequências.

_ Você corre riscos. A Belatriz quer matá-la e isso só porque você se casou comigo. E essa criança agora...

_ Essa criança é seu filho, Remo.

_ Sim e eu o condenei a uma vida terrível. Se ele não nascer com licantropia, o que será um milagre, terá que carregar a vergonha de ter um monstro como pai.

_ Vergonha? Quem poderia sentir vergonha de você?

_ Tenho que ir... para seu próprio bem.

_ Realmente vai abandonar o nosso filho? – Lupin limpou o rosto manchado pelas lágrimas, Tonks conseguira controlar o nervosismo e, agora, falava baixo – Nunca pensei que você fosse capaz disso. Vai embora. – ela deu as costas para ele.

_ Eu só queria que soubesse que eu te amo muito.

_ Claro! – a ironia pontuou novamente a frase.

_ Tonks...

Ela se virou, muito mais nervosa do que antes, seus cabelos vermelhos:

_ Vai embora! Sai daqui, sai da minha vida. Nunca mais chegue perto de mim ou do MEU filho.

_ Tonks...

_ Sai! Sai, Lupin! – e foi expulsando ele do quarto e fechou a porta na cara dela. Tonks não agüentou segurar mais as lágrimas: encostou na porta, escorregando para o chão. Remo também começou a chorar [novamente].

_ Por que tem que ser assim? Por que?

O homem se acalmou, limpou o rosto e desceu as escadas.

_ Que mala é essa? – só após ouvir a voz do sr. Tonks que Lupin percebeu que a sala não estava vazia. Tudo o que ele não queria no momento é ter que explicar seus motivos de estar abandonando sua mulher grávida, principalmente para os pais dela. Respirou fundo e começou:

_ Estou indo embora. É mais seguro para vocês.

_ Está de brincadeira, não é? – Andrômeda perguntou perplexa.

_ Não – e se encaminhou para a porta da frente.

_ Você é um covarde. – Remo parou e continuou ouvindo o discurso do sogro, ou melhor, ex-sogro – Você vai abandonar minha filha quando ela mais precisa. Só faça um favor para gente: não pise mais aqui, esqueça que um filho seu nascerá daqui há alguns meses. – balançando positivamente a cabeça, o licantropo saiu para a escuridão londrina. O casal Tonks foi até o quarto da filha onde a encontraram deitada na cama, de robe.

_ Filha...

**I always needed time on my own**

Eu sempre precisei de um tempo sozinha

Tonks deitou no colo da mãe [seus pais mexiam em seus cabelos] e começou a chorar.

**I never thought I'd, need you there when I cried**

Nunca pensei que precisaria de você quando chorei

Lupin entrou no seu apartamento, sentou no sofá e grossas lágrimas desceram pelo seu rosto.

**And the days feel like years when I'm alone**

E os dias parecem anos quando estou sozinha

Ela não conseguiria ficar sem ele.

**And the bed wh****ere you lie is made up on your side**

E a cama onde você deita está arrumada do seu lado

Ele não suportaria viver sem ela.

**When you walk away I count the steps that you take**

**Do you see how much ****I need you right now**

Quando você se vai, eu conto seus passos

Entende agora o quanto preciso de você?

"Como ele pode ir embora daquele jeito? E por um motivo tão idiota. Ainda disse que me amava. Tá legal! Se ele me ama, o Snape é bonzinho. Cara de pau!"

"Era o certo a se fazer. Era o certo a se fazer. Tenho que esquecê-la e ela também tem que esquecer tudo o que aconteceu entre nós. Tudo."

**When you're gone the pieces of my heart are missing you**

Quando você vai embora, os pedaços do meu coração sentem a sua falta

A mulher rolava de um lado para o outro na cama, sem conseguir dormir. Quando conseguia cochilar, tinha pesadelos...

**When you're gone the face I came to know is missing too**

Quando você se vai, o rosto que eu conhecia está perdido também

...Pesadelos onde sua mulher era morta e seu filho, um lobisomem.

**When you're gone the words I need to hear**** to always get me through the day**

**And make it ok**

Quando você se vai, as palavras que eu preciso ouvir sempre ao longo do dia

E fazê-lo ficar bom

_ Remo...

**I miss you**

Eu sinto sua falta

_ Dora...

**I've never felt this way before**

Eu nunca me senti assim antes

Os dias se passaram rapidamente. A guerra ficava cada dia mais terrível [se é que era possível piorar]. Já dava para perceber uma leve barriguinha em Tonks. A mulher se olhava no espelho, alisando a barriga e uma lágrima escorreu de seu olho direito ao pensar no marido.

**Everything that I do, reminds me of you**

Tudo o que eu faço, me lembra você

Lupin estava cansado, afinal o trabalho o estava consumindo. Recrutar novos membros para a Ordem era complexo e cansativo. Mas ela não saia de sua cabeça, muito menos do seu coração [e nem iria sair]. Tudo que via ou fazia, lembrava da mulher da sua vida e também do seu filho. "Já deve dar para perceber a barriga."

**And the clothes you left, they lie on the floor**

E as roupas que você deixou estão espalhadas pelo chão

Ele não voltou para buscar as roupas restantes e isso não ajudava Tonks a esquecê-lo. Todo dia quando chegava do Ministério ou de alguma missão da Ordem, a metamorfomaga pegava uma blusa dele e ficava cheirando [uma maneira de diminuir a saudade]. Era inevitável não deixar algumas lágrimas caírem.

**And they smell just like you, I love the things that you do**

E elas cheiram exatamente como você, eu amo as coisas que você faz

O lobisomem olhou para a aliança em seu dedo. Nem reparara que ainda a usava. Com muita dificuldade [não porque estava apertada e não saia, mas porque ele não queria tirá-la] foi tirando do anelar esquerdo e lembrou do dia que se casaram: tudo simples, super íntimo, mas perfeito.

**When you walk away I count the steps that you take**

**Do you see how much I need you right now**

Quando você se vai, eu conto seus passos

Entende agora o quanto preciso de você?

Depois de um tempo afastados, esta seria a primeira vez que a veria na reunião da Ordem da Fênix. "Como ela deve estar?"

"Como ele estará?"

O coração de Lupin estava apertado e feliz ao mesmo tempo. Chegara até mais cedo na Toca, mas a reunião já havia começado e ela estava atrasada. Ou será que não iria?

Ouviu-se um "click" no quintal e Remo se pôs de pé involuntária e imediatamente, fazendo com que Arthur parasse de falar e todos o olhassem espantados: tinha certeza de que era ela.

_ Boa noi...

**When you're gone the pieces of my heart are missing you**

Quando você vai embora, os pedaços do meu coração sentem a sua falta

O coração dele disparou e um sorriso surgiu em seus lábios. Se prestasse atenção dava para ouvir as batidas à quilômetros de distância.

**When you're gone the face I came to know is missing too**

Quando você se vai, o rosto que eu conhecia está perdido também

Não conseguiu completar a frase: sabia que o seu amor estaria lá. Mas não esperava ser recebia de pé por ele, muito menos esperava aquele sorriso lindo. Sua garganta começou a ficar seca.

Todos na mesa olhavam de um para o outro.

**When you're gone the words I need to hear**

Quando você se vai, as palavras que eu preciso ouvir

Suas pernas tremiam tanto que pensou que fosse cair.

**to always get me through the day**

sempre ao longo do dia

Não podia chorar agora. Não na frente dele.

**And make it ok**

E fazê-lo ficar bom

Não conseguia parar de olhá-la: era ela linda. Mas, infelizmente, estava muito longe dele. Ao pensar nisso, seu sorriso sumiu e uma lágrima caiu de seu olho.

**I miss you**

Eu sinto sua falta

"Se está chorando, então por que não acaba com essa palhaçada e volta para mim? Sinto tanta saudade...", lágrimas teimosas caíram.

"Queria te abraçar, te beijar e dizer que tudo ficará bem. Mas não posso. Que saudade!"

_ Desculpem atrapalhar, mas Voldemort está solto e precisamos fazer algo para detê-lo. – disse Arthur Weasley em tom de brincadeira. Todos que estavam na mesa, sorriram.

Os dois acabaram se sentando [longe um do outro, claro] e a reunião prosseguiu. Mas as trocas de olhares era inevitável.

"Ela está mais linda ainda grávida", pensava o homem.

**We were made for a each other**

Nós fomos feitos um para o outro

Tonks chegou em casa, pegou seu álbum de casamento e começou a olhar ver as fotos. Os dois faziam um casal perfeito.

**Out here forever**

Aqui e para sempre

As pessoas diziam que o que ele estava fazendo era errado. Todos diziam que eles deveriam ficar juntos, ainda mais agora com a vinda de uma criança.

**I know we were**

**Yeah yeah**

Estou certa de que fomos 

Yeah Yeah

"Por que ele não entende que o amo e não me importo com o que pode acontecer?"

**All I ever wanted was for you to know**

**Everything I do I give my heart and soul**

**I can hardly breathe I need to feel you here with me**

Tudo que sempre quis foi que você soubesse

Que tudo que faço, me entrego de corpo e alma

Eu mal consigo respirar, preciso te sentir ao meu lado

Até o Harry havia o chamado de covarde por querer abandonar a mulher e o filho. "Ele tem razão. Todos têm razão. Eu a amo e nunca vou conseguir tirá-la do meu coração. O que eu tinha na cabeça quando fui embora?"

Lupin pegou sua carteira, sua aliança [que estava guardada numa gaveta], trancou o apartamento e aparatou.

**When you're gone the pieces of my heart are missing you**

Quando você vai embora, os pedaços do meu coração sentem a sua falta

Tonks estava na cozinha preparando algo para comer. Seus pais já estavam dormindo.

**When you're gone the face I came to know is missing too**

Quando você se vai, o rosto que eu conhecia está perdido também

Remo Lupin estava muito nervoso. Seu corpo tremia todo. Estava parecendo um adolescente que precisa pedir a mão da namorada para o pai dela.

**When you're gone the words I need to hear**

Quando você se vai, as palavras que eu preciso ouvir

Dora houve a campainha tocar.

"Quem será a essa hora da noite?", e sai para atender. Estava com os pensamentos tão distantes [mais precisamente num certo lobisomem] que até esqueceu que estavam em guerra e poderia ser algum Comensal e nem pegou sua varinha.

**to always get me through the day**

**And make it ok**

sempre ao longo do dia

E fazê-lo ficar bom

A porta finalmente se abriu.

Lupin estava parado em frente à porta de entrada, com uma caixa, que parecia ser de bombons, em uma mão e um buquê de rosas vermelhas na outra. E, claro, um olhar apaixonado.

Tonks [que levara um susto com a surpresa] sabia o que aquela cena significava. Deu um sorriso imenso no mesmo instante que lágrimas escorriam de seus olhos castanhos.

O homem deu um sorriso de lado [o sorriso maroto que ela adorava], mostrando toda a felicidade que estava sentindo naquele momento. E chorou com ela.

**I miss you**

Eu sinto sua falta


End file.
